Hot Blooded
by honey-kimy
Summary: Ketika jiwa Ryeowook terjebak dalam tubuh seorang yeoja. Bagaimana ia harus menghadapinya?
1. Chapter 1

Hot Bloode part 1

By Kimy Honey

Cast : Yewook, member SuJu

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance, Humor.

Summary : Ketika jiwa Ryeowook terjebak dalam tubuh seorang yeoja. Bagaimana ia harus menghadapinya?

Warning : Remake baru komik kesukaanku yang berjudul 'Hot Blooded Girl'. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini. Maaf jika banyak typo karena update kilat tanpa edit.

Selamat membaca~~~

Dimasa kecilnya Ryeowook adalah _namja_ kecil, manis, dan penurut. Bahkan, diusianya yang belum genap enam tahun, ia sudah bisa merajut, hal yang tidak biasa untuk seorang _namja_. Ia selalu menjadi sasaran pukulan oleh kedua _hyung_ -nya. Namun, hal itu berubah ketika ia mengadu kepada temannya, Donghae. Donghae berkata "Dasar bodoh,kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, selalu kabur dan mengadu kepadaku! Apa kau ingin seperti anak anjing yang selalu ingin dilindungi!"

Sejak saat itu . . .

Kim Ryeowook yang manis berubah menjadi Ryeowook yang berandal, suka berkelahi, semaunya sendiri, serta tidak terkalahkan bahkan oleh kedua _hyung_ -nya yang dulu selalu menindasnya, kini giliran kedua _hyung_ -nya yang tertindas oleh Ryeowook. Dan . . .Ryeowook hanya kalah oleh penguasa rumah-nya yakni nyonya Kim, alias Kim Heechul.

Malam ini . . .

Ryeowook bersama rekan geng-nya Kyuhyun akan beradu kecepatan dengan geng dari sekolah lain. Pertarungang yang dimenangkan oleh Ryeowook membuat lawannya tidak terima sampai akhirnya menimbulkan perkelahian. Sebagai pimpinan geng, Ryeowook hanya diam saja sambil mengamati anak buahnya bertarung sampai akhirnya geng lawan mengolok Ryeowook seperti 'anak anjing' karena hanya diam melihat pertarungan.

Ryeowook murka disebut seperti anak anjing, Ryeowook langsung menghajar namja yang mengoloknya tanpa ampun, sampai Kyuhyun kewalahan menghentikan aksi beringas Ryeowook. "YA! Ryeonggu sudahlah! Dia bisa mati jika kau hajar terus seperti itu!"

Dengan hidupnya sebagai ketua geng, Ryeowook serasa berada di surga miliknya. Bagaimana tidak, di sekolah ia sangan ditakuti oleh semua murid, mereka akan langsung memberikan apa yang diminta Ryeowook, bahkan ketika Ryeowook bilang, 'Ayam gorengmu terlihat enak' maka murid tersebut akan langsung memberikannya kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang memang mengilai makanan langsung saja menerima segala sesuatu yang disodorkan kepadanya, asal itu bernama 'makanan'.

"Hei . . Ryeonggu!" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hnn." Ryeowook masih fokus pada makanan yang ada didepannya.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak makan!" seru Kyuhyun yang heran melihat nafsu makan Ryeowook yang sangat besar namun tetap kurus.

"Kalau hanya mau komentar lebih baik kamu diam Kyu!"

"Ck." decih Kyuhyun. "Dasar bodoh! Aku jamin kau pasti lupa kalau nanti malam kita akan menyerbu geng SMU Seoul."

"SMU Seoul?" Ryeowook menghentikan gigitannya pada paha ayam yang ia pegang, 'Bukankah itu sekolah Donghae _hyung_?' batin Ryeowook, sekolah _namja_ yang membuatnya giat berlatih dan menjadi seperti sekarang.

Udara malam terasa sangat dingin, tapi tidak untuk Ryeowook dan geng-nya. Malam ini ia dan geng-nya akan bertarung melawan geng SMU Seoul, geng yang diketuai oleh _namja_ teman masa kecilnya dahulu.

Sebenarnya Ryeowook merasa tidak tenang, ia sebetulnya menolak untuk menyerang geng SMU Seoul, namun demi harga dirinya sebagai ketua geng, ia tetap menjalankan aksinya. Dan, itu berakibat fatal bagi Ryeowook, Ryeowook mengalami kecelakaan, Ryeowook tidak menyadari ada truk didepannya, meski Khyuhyun sudah berteriak mengingatkannya.

Brakkk

Benturan keras tak terhindarkan, melemparkan tubuh kecil Ryeowook beberapa meter dari kejadian. Kyuhyun berteriak histeris melihat Ryeowook tertabrak truk didepan matannya. Segera, Ryeowook dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

Ryeowook mengalami koma akibat kecelakaan tersebut, Kyuhyun depresi karenanya. Ia merasa bersalah akibat kejadian tersebut. Namun, disinilah hidup Ryeowook sesungguhnya akan dimulai, dimana ia akan mengenal yang namanya cinta.

Jiwa Ryeowook terdampar pada tubuh _yeoja_ seumurannya yang sedang terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit. _Yeoja_ yang sangat mirip dengan Ryeowook (Bayangin ajah Ryeowook pas crossdresing jadi elsawook dengan rambut tergerai panjang), bahkan namanya-pun juga sama. Jung Ryeowook, anak dari kolongmerat Jung. Jiwa Kim Ryeowook _namja_ berandal tertukar dengan jiwa Jung Ryeowook, seorang gadis yang lemah lembut.

Mata lentik Jung Ryeowook bergerak, bertanda ia akan segera membuka matanya setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari.

Ryeowook bangun, dan mencoba berjalan dengan pelan ke arah kamar mandi, setelah siuman ia ingin buang air kecil. Ketika mendapati bayangan tubuhnya dicermin kamar mandi seketika Ryeowook berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini? Dan apa ini?" kedua tangan Ryeowook menangkup dua tonjolan didadanya. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tidakkk!" teriaknya lagi, dan pingsan.

Ryeowook kembali kealam sadar setelah pingsan beberapa menit yang lalu setelah mendengar panggilan lembut disampingnya. "Wook- _ie_ ~~ syukurlah kau sudah sadar, _eomma_ cemas sekali saat diberitahu jika kau pingsan dikamar mandi."

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, ' _Eomma_ ' batin Ryeowook. 'Suara _eomma_ -ku tidak selembut ini.' batinya lagi. 'Tunggu! Dia siapa? Mengapa bukan Kim Heechul?'

" _Eomma_." ucap Ryeowook untuk meyakinkan dia tidak salah mendengar tadi.

"Ya sayang . . . kau butuh sesuatu?" jawabnya dengan lembut.

Ryeowook memegangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, meyakinkan jika dia tidak benar-benar berubah seperti yang dilihat dicermin tadi sebelum ia pingsan.

"Huweeee . . . . Mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini?" tangisnya. Si _namja_ berandal Kim Ryeowook menangis keras, karena kejadian yang baru saja menimpa dirinya. Kejadian yang merubah dirinya menjadi seorang _yeoja_.

TBC aja ya...

Haiii... aku kembali, sebetulnya aku tidak berniat me-remake komik ini, tapi karena sudal lama aku tidak update ff, makanya aku mencoba menulis kilat ff ini karena proyek ff oneshootku belum kelar aku ketik. Aku menunggu respon dari kalian jika kalian baik maka aku akan melanjutkannya. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih menunggu ff-ku update, aku sayang kalian semua~~~~

Terima kasih banyaaakkkkkkk~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Bloode part 2

By Kimy Honey

Cast : Yewook, member SuJu

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance, Humor.

Summary : Kim Ryeowook sangat tidak menyukai tubuh dari Jung Ryeowook yang ia tempati, tubuh yang sangat lemah menurut Kim Ryeowook.

Warning : Remake baru komik kesukaanku yang berjudul 'Hot Blooded Girl'. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini. Maaf jika banyak typo karena update kilat tanpa edit.

Ryeowook memegangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, meyakinkan jika dia tidak benar-benar berubah seperti yang dilihat dicermin tadi sebelum ia pingsan.

"Huweeee . . . . Mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini?" tangisnya. Si _namja_ berandal Kim Ryeowook menangis keras, karena kejadian yang baru saja menimpa dirinya. Kejadian yang merubah dirinya menjadi seorang _yeoja_.

"Sayang apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya _Eomma_ Jung panik melihat anaknya menangis histeris.

" _Anniya . . .Eo-eomma_." panggil Ryeowook agak canggung, wanita cantik didepannya bukan eommanya, melainkan _eomma_ Jung Ryeowook. " _Eomma._ . . kapan aku bisa pulang?"

"Setelah semuanya baik-baik saja sayang . . ." jawab nyonya Jung lembut.

Ryeowook kembali memejamkkan matanya berdoa supaya ketika bangun nanti ia sudah berada ditubuhnya. Namun ia gagal, keesokan harinya ia masih berada di tubuh _yeoja_ bernama Jung Ryeowook.

Ryeowook frustasi melihat bentuk tubuh _yeoja_ -nya, dengan dua tonjolan didadanya, rambut panjang tergerai sungguh merepotkan. Ryeowook nampak bingung didepan cermin, ia berniat mengganti bajunya, membuka tas berisi pakaiannya yang dibawakan oleh _eomma_ -nya kemarin. Hari ini ia diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter yang memeriksanya.

Ryeowook mengangakat pakaian dalam bernama 'Bra" memandanginya, 'Apakah aku harus memakai benda seperti ini?' batinnya. 'Bagaimana cara memakainya ya?'

Ryeowook mencoba menempatkan bra didepan tonjolan dadanya, 'Apa seperti ini?' monolognya. 'Lumayan juga dada Jung Ryeowook.'

"Waaa . . . mengapa celananya pendek begini?" teriak Ryeowook setelah memakai celana pendek milik Jung Ryeowook, celana yang menampilkan paha mulusnya.

"Sayang apa kau sudah siap pulang? Oh kenapa engan celananya?" tanya nyonya Jung bertubi-tubi saat masuk kedalam kamar putrinya setelah mendengarnya berteriak.

" _Anniya_ , hanya . . .celananya terlalu pendek, aku tidak suka." Ryeowook memperlihatkan celananya yang terlalu pendek pada nyonya Jung. Bagaimanapun ia seorang _namja_ , risih juga jika harus memakai celana terlalu pendek, "Apa _eo-eomma_ membawa celana yang lain?"

" _Aigoo~~ eomma_ kira apa. _Eomma_ senang sekali kau jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, bahkan kau bisa berteriak dan menghabiskan makananmu. Baikalah kita mampir butik dahulu untuk membeli celana yang kau inginkan."ujar nyonya Jung.

Ryeowook memandang mangkuk yang telah habis isinya, tangannya memegang perutnya, "Makanan itu terlalu sedikit, aku belum kenyang _eomma_." kata Ryeowook lirih.

Mata nyonya Jung berbinar senang mendengar perkataan anaknya, "Baiklah nanti kita beli bubur lagi, karena kata dokter kau belum boleh mengkonsumsi makanan keras terlebih dahulu." jelasnya.

Ryeowook hanya pasrah mendengar penjelasan _eomma_ -nya, ia harus makan berapa mangkuk bubur untuk membuat perutnya kenyang, 'Pantas saja badan Jung Ryeowook begitu lemah." batinnya.

Pagi ini Kim Ryeowook yang berada dalam tubuh Jung Ryeowook sangat senang, hari ini dia akan pergi ke sekolah. Tunggu! Ia menjadi Jung Ryeowook sekarang, berarti ia harus pergi ke sekolah Jung Ryeowook pula. Tidakk!

Dengan sarapan bubur di pagi hari Ryeowook akhirnya pergi ke sekolah. Sekali lagi dia menggerutu tentang betapa lemahnya tubuh _yeoja_ yang ia tempati. Tidak bisa makan terlalu banyak, tidak bisa terlalu lelah, dan lain-lainnya. 'Aku harus melatih tubuh ini mulai dari sekarang supaya tidak terlalu lemah begini, tubuh macam apa ini?' gumam Ryeowook.

'Wah ternyata Jung Ryeowook sekolah di sekolah elit' batin Ryeowook sambil mengikat rambutnya kebelakang dengan asal. Ia tidak paham jika demikian membuatnya tidak terlihat cantik. Kim Ryeowook mana tahu tentang itu.

Sesampainya di sekolah Ryeowook mendapat pandangan sinis dari siswa dan siswi yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

"Hei lihat itu Jung Ryeowook, sepertinya dia sudah sehat, dan nampak lebih baik" itu kalimat yang didengar Ryeowook dari salah satu siswi yang sedang mengatai dirinya.

Ryeowook menyambut pagi harinya disekolah dengan berbagai kejutan yang jika tidak siap maka akan dapat melukainya, namun karena jiwa Ryeowook adalah _namja_ maka ia dapat melalui rintangan-rintangan yang telah disiapkan oleh siswa-siswi yang membencinya. Bahkan Ryeowook sempat menghajar _namja_ yang memberikan sarang semut dimangkuknya "Jika aku sudah memiliki kekuatan lebih, kau pasti mati!" teriaknya di ketika jam istirahat di kantin.

Dukk

Seseorang menyenggol bahu Ryeowook, "Kau terlihat semakin menyedihkan, lebih baik kau mati saja di Rumah Sakit." ucap _namja_ tersebut.

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya, "Kau berbicara padaku eoh?"

"Apakah ada orang lain selain aku?"

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Tidak! Hanya ada kamu. Eh. . . ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi bodohnya, membuat _namja_ didepannya dongkol.

"Dasar bodoh, apa sekarang kau juga hilang ingatan?" kata _namja_ tersebut dengan kasar.

'Ah iya . . . aku ingat kau adalah Kim Jong Woon." ucap Ryeowook dengan cengirannya, ia tahu jika _namja_ didepannya bernama Kim Jong Woon setelah membaca name tag di dadanya. Ryeowook sungguh tidak tahu siapa ia sebenarnya, bukankah ia tidak sekolah disini sebelumnya.

"Kau semakin menyebalkan dengan tampang seperti itu." ejek Jong Woon.

"Dan kau tidak perlu mengurusi mukaku. Tuan kepala besar!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau berani melawanku sekarang?" teriak Jong Woon, heran dengan perubahan Ryeowook, sebelumnya Ryeowook hanya akan tertunduk takut ketika bertemu dengan Jong Woon.

"Mengapa mesti takut? Aku hanya perlu melatih tubuh lemah ini, dan aku akan mengalahkanmu! Tunggu saja tuan Kim Jong Woon." balas Ryeowook dengan berteriak pula berlalu meninggalkan Jong Woon kemudian.

Srett

Tangan Ryeowook ditarik oleh seorang yeoja, dan menghempaskannya begitu saja. "Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" marah Ryeowook pada para _yeoja_ dihadapannya. "Siapa kau? Beraninya main keroyok."

"Apa Rumah Sakit membuatmu lupa ingatan? Aku hanya minta kau jauhi Kim Jong Woon." perintah _yeoja_ bernama Jesica dengan ketusnya.

"Perlu kau ketahui aku tidak mendekatinya sedikitpun, apa pentingnya buatku." balas Ryeowook. "Minggir!" Ryeowook mendorong beberapa _yeoja_ didepannya yang menghalangi jalannya. Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh pada para _yeoja_ yang masih berdiri ditempatnya,"Perlu kalian ketahui, tidak penting sekali bagiku mengejar _namja_ bernama Jong Woon."

TBC dulu ya...

Review-nya ya... semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya. Maaf jika banyak typo karena tidak di edit. Terima kasih~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Hot Bloode part 3

By Kimy Honey

Cast : Yewook, member SuJu

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance, Humor.

Summary : Kim Ryeowook sangat tidak menyukai tubuh dari Jung Ryeowook yang ia tempati, tubuh yang sangat lemah menurut Kim Ryeowook.

Warning : Remake baru komik kesukaanku yang berjudul 'Hot Blooded Girl'. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini. Maaf jika banyak typo karena update kilat tanpa edit.

"Perlu kau ketahui aku tidak mendekatinya sedikitpun, apa pentingnya buatku." balas Ryeowook. "Minggir!" Ryeowook mendorong beberapa _yeoja_ didepannya yang menghalangi jalannya. Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh pada para _yeoja_ yang masih berdiri ditempatnya,"Perlu kalian ketahui, tidak penting sekali bagiku mengejar _namja_ bernama Jong Woon."

Ryeowook sekarang tidak seperti dulu lagi, tidak ada Ryeowook yang takut dengan ancaman siswa-siswi, Ryeowook yang tidak bisa di _bully_ lagi. Kini Ryeowook berubah menjadi _yeoja_ cantik, kuat, lincah, dan mempesona. _Namja-namja_ yang dahulu suka mengejek dan menjahili Ryeowook berbalik mengejar-ngejar Ryeowook.

Perubahan sikap Ryeowook membuat Kim Jong Woon geram. Pasalnya, Jong Woonlah biang dari masalah Ryeowook di sekolah. Jong Woon dengan sengaja menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk menjahili Ryeowook. Entah ada dendam apa Jong Woon kepada Ryeowook.

Kim Jong Woon, _namja_ tampan pemegang pimpinan ketua osis, sangat disegani oleh _namja_ dan digemari oleh para _yeoja_. Sifat Jong Woon yang angkuh menjadikannya idola dari kalangan siswa-siswa SMU. Dia membenci Jung Ryeowook, karena dulunya gadis tersebut memaksa kedua orang tua-nya untuk menjodohkannya dengan dia. Kedua orang tuanya langsung sutuju karena sama-sama dari kalangan atas.

Dari situlah Jong Woon membenci Ryeowook, yang selalu menggunakan kekuasaan orang tuanya untuk keegoisannya. Di SMU-lah kebencian Jong Woon dapat tersalurkan, Jong Woon yang tahu betul karakter Jung Ryeowook mulai melancarkan aksinya kepada Ryeowook.

Namun, perubahan pada diri Ryeowook, membuat Jong Woon sedikit tertarik untuk meladeni Ryeowook. seperti hari ini, Ryeowook kembali teriak-teriak dihadapan Jong Woon hanya karena masalah sepele, Jong Woon dengan sengaja menumpahkan susu yang belum dimunum oleh Ryeowook. Bagi Ryeowook, makanan adalah segalanya tidak boleh disia-siakan begitu saja apalagi di buang.

'Mungkin ada yang salah dengan otaknya ketika di Rumah Sakit' batin Jong Woon setelah mendapat omelan dari Ryeowook, 'Begini lebih menarik' sambungnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Bugh

Ryeowook meninju muka Jong Woon hingga Jong Woon mundur beberapa langkah karena tidak siap. Ryeowook mendekati Jong Woon "YA! Kau tidak punya teliang tuan osis yang terhormat?" teriak Ryeowook tepat di depan muka Jong Woon.

"Aku belum tuli nona Jung yang terhormat. Aku permisi, ada rapat osis yang harus aku hadiri." balas Jong Woon cuek seraya meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau! Apa kau takut menghadapiku eoh? Apa kau seorang pengecut hah?" teraik Ryeowook, sebal karena dicuekin oleh Jong Woon. "Dasar ketua osis tidak berguna, begini saja tidak berani." dumelnya.

Jong Woon menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada Ryeowook,"Tunggu aku selesai rapat nona."

Ryeowook benar-benar menunggu Jong Woon hingga selesai rapat osis, keinginannya untuk mengalahkan Jong Woon sangat besar. Ryeowook ingin sekali menghajar ketua osis yang menyebalkan itu. "Tuan ketua osis!" teriak Ryeowook saat melihat Jong Woon melewati lapangan sekolahnya.

Jong Woon berbalik mencari sumber suara yang tertangkap indra pendengarannya, "Memanggilku nona Jung?" balasnya dengan suara yang tidak kalah keras.

"Tentu saja, memang disini ketua osisnya ada berapa?" dengus Ryeowook sebal, kakinya ia langkahkan menuju tempat Jong Woon bediri.

"Cepat katakan kau ada perlu apa? Setahuku tuan putri seperti tidak akan pernah sudi menunggu seseorang."

"Benarkah? Aku lupa sepertinya." jawab Ryeowook cuek, "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu sedikit peregangan otot, aku tahu selama ini kau yang menyuruh anak buahku untuk menjahiliku. Sekarang aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkelahi _face to face_ , atau kau takut melawan cewek lemah sepertiku?"

"Baiklah, aku sanggupi permintaanmu. Apakah ada imbalan untuk yang menang?" tawar Jong Woon kepada Ryeowook. "Toh meski bukan aku yang menyuruh mereka untuk menjahilimu, tapi aku akan tetap meladenimu."

"Tentu, yang kalah akan menjadi asisten yang menang selama di sekolah, bagaimana?" usul Ryeowook.

Jong Woon menimbang-nimbang usulan Ryeowook, "OK, sepertinya cukup menarik jika kau menjadi asistenku kelak."

"Percaya diri sekali kau tuan kepala besar."

Bught

Ryeowook melayangkan tinjunya kepada Jong Woon dan sukses membuat Jong Woon tersungkur karena tidak siap menerima pukulan. "Kau mencuri _start_ nona Jung."

"Ck, hanya segitu kekuatanmu tuan? Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nona Jung. Hiattt" teriak Ryeowook sebelum menyerang Jong Woon kembali.

Dengan segera Jong Woon menghindar dari serangan Ryeowook, "Tidak akan semudah itu." Jong Woon berhasil menghindar dari serangan Ryeowook dan membalik keadaan hingga keadaan Ryeowook berada dibawah Jong Woon.

Ryeowook memandang dengan seksama wajah _namja_ yang tengah mencengkram krah bajunya. Ryeowook dapat melihat dengan seksama wajah Jong Woon dari jarak yang begitu dekat. 'Mengapa dia begitu indah' batin Ryeowook.

"Kau mengaku kalah nona Jung?" suara Jong Woon menyadarkan lamunan Ryeowook dari acara 'mari memandang Jong Woon.'

"Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah saat ini, tapi tunggu pembalasanku. Aku pastikan aku lebih kuat dari hari ini." jawab Ryeowook pasrah, menyerah pada Jong Woon. 'Sial, ternyata pukulannya sangat bertenaga, dengan tubuhku dahulu-pun akan sulit menghadapinya.' batin Ryeowook. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan besok?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian.

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti apa yang harus kamu lakukan besok." jawab Jong Woon, mengambil tas sekolahnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja.

"YA! Kepala besar! Mana boleh begitu!" jerit Ryeowook saat melihat Jong Woon meninggalkannya.

"Huh dasar kepala besar aneh." gerutu Ryeowook. "Tubuh ini memang menyebalkan, tiga pukulan saja sudah KO."

Ryeowook-pun memungut tas sekolahnya, berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dengan raut muka yang ditekuk karena kekalahannya dari Jong Woon mencari sopir _appa_ -nya yang selalu setia menjemputnya.

Sementara di Rumah Sakit Seoul, seorang _namja_ mungil tengah berbaring dengan berbagai alat bantu kehidupan. _Namja_ mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook dinyatakan koma sejak kecelakaan motor yang menimpanya. Disebelahnya ada Kyuhyun sahabatnya dan Heechul _eomma_ -nya.

" _Eomonim_ , maafkan Kyu . . . Kyu tidak bisa menjaga Ryeonggu dengan baik."

"Sudahlah Kyu, kau sudah mengatakan ribuan kali permintaan maaf, telinga _eomma_ sudah geli mendengarkannya. Kami tidak menyalahkanmu Kyu, Ryeonggu sendiri juga anak yang keras kepala, kau harusnya terus berdoa agar Ryeowook cepat bangun, jangan seperti ini, Ryeonggu pasti tidak akan suka. Besok kau harus masuk sekolah! Jika tidak, _eomma_ tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk menemui Ryeonggu." ancam Heechul setelah memberikan nasehatnya panjang lebar.

"Nde _eomoni_." angguk Kyuhyun, Heechul _eomma_ Ryeowook sudah seperti _eomma_ bagi dirinya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

TBC^.^

Gimana? Lebih panjangkan? Meski sedikit, heheheheheh...review-nya kumaohon~~~ maaf jika masih banyak typo dan cerita makin tidak jelas. Terima kasih~~~~~~~


End file.
